Wandenreich Members
These are the various members of the Sternritter. Shaz Domino is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter. Appearance Shaz is a slender man with light, cropped hair. He has a number of markings similar to leopard spots on the right side of his face and wears full-framed glasses. His attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak with a leopard print top and a calf-length trench coat beneath this.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 5-6 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Shaz and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490 pages 1-3 Once there, Shaz and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 494 pages 5-6 Shortly after Captain-Commander Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto's death, Shaz stands among the ruins of the SRDI, having already killed a number of scientists and thrown three knives into Akon's back, just as the latter manages to free Ichigo Kurosaki from the Garganta. Spotting Ichigo, whom he does not recognize, Shaz introduces himself as one of the Sternritter and starts to relate his special ability to him, but is interrupted and attacked. Members of the Gotei 13''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 512, page 7 and Sternritter sense what's going on, as Cang Du is surprised by what's happened, Mask De Masculine notes Shaz's Reiatsu has vanished, and Bambietta Basterbine wonders what's happening.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, page 10 Yhwach and Jugram Haschwalth later identify the Reiatsu that attacked Shaz belonging to Ichigo Kurosaki.Bleach manga; Chapter 512, pages 15-16 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Shaz's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Reishi Manipulation: As a Quincy he primarily absorbs spiritual energy from the atmosphere, and combines it with his own spiritual energy to form weapons. He has an easier time collecting this energy in environments with higher concentrations of Reishi such as in Soul Society or Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 547 page 11 Spirit Weapon Reishi Knives: Using his abilities as a Quincy, Shaz can concentrate both spirit energy and particles in order to transform them into weapons. His favored weapon manifests in the form of several throwing knives which, while having large solid blades, possess much smaller handles similar in shape to the Wandenreich's five-pointed cross emblem. By gripping the blade, Shaz can throw these knives with enough force to pierce a Kidō barrier and a high-ranking seated Shinigami located within. Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Berenice Gabrielli is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "Q" - "The Question". Appearance Berenice is a relatively slender female. Her hair is mostly short and light, but the right side of her bangs are longer and darker.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 Her fingernails are painted and each bear a dark diagonal line. Her attire is a variation of the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak, a trench coat, and a bolo tie encircling her neck.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Personality According to 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki, Berenice is a very talkative person. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, she and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, she and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. Shortly afterwards, Berenice is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi rips her throat out and later carries Berenice's corpse atop his shoulders, alongside those of the others, before unceremoniously dropping it in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Berenice's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. : Berenice claims she can force her opponents to question everything about themselves and their abilities.Bleach manga; Chapter 503 page 4 Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Jerome Guizbatt is a Quincy and member of the Wandenreich's Sternritter with the designation "R" - "The Roar". Appearance Jerome is far larger and more muscular than the average person, with a dark complexion and light-colored hair arranged into cornrows. He exhibits numerous ape-like characteristics, possessing pronounced upper-canines, sharpened fingernails, and patches of dark hair along his forearms and fingers.Bleach manga; Chapter 502, page 16 His attire is a variation upon the Sternritter's typical white uniform, consisting of the order's signature hooded-cloak and a trench coat, as well as pants and a pair of trench boots.Bleach manga; Chapter 503, pages 1-4 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Jerome and the other Sternritter gather at the Gate of the Sun before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, Jerome and the others create pillars of blue flame prior to engaging the Shinigami in battle. Shortly afterwards, Jerome is one of three Sternritter who confront 11th Division Captain Kenpachi Zaraki during the invasion's initial stages. However, Kenpachi bifurcates him and later carries Jerome's corpse atop his shoulders, along with the corpses of two other Sternritter, before unceremoniously dropping them in front of Yhwach. Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: Jerome's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami. : After greatly enlarging his already considerable size and adopting a more feral, ape-like form, Jerome can drastically amplify the force of his roars in order to produce a strong, sound-based shockwave which he can attack opponents with. This shockwave is strong enough to, at close range, mutilate or even kill lower-ranked Shinigami. Battles & Events Quincy Blood War Events Hubert was the vice-captain of Yhwach's Sternritter 1000 years ago, serving under Jugram Haschwalth. Appearance Hubert was a young man with a somewhat feminine face. He had black hair, which he wore parted to one side, and thin eyebrows. He wore a white military cap with three 3-branched star emblems on it, a white military uniform with a black tie, a waist-length cape pinned to his shoulders by two pins that were connected with a length of string across his chest, white pants held up by a thick black belt, and black dress shoes with white heels and toes.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, page 6 Personality Hubert was generally calm and focused, having initially delivered his message of the formation of the Sternritter to a nearby village without losing focus until he was interrupted by Bazz-B. However, he could be somewhat condescending toward strangers, and if he was challenged by someone whom he deemed inferior to himself, Hubert would begin grinning manically while taunting them and accepting their challenge. He was also very respectful toward Yhwach, kneeling before him and apologizing profusely for accepting Bazz-B's challenge to fight when Yhwach interrupted their battle.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, pages 6-15 Though surprised by some of Yhwach's decisions, he would not question them, and would angrily confront and berate anyone who did.Bleach manga; Chapter 633, pages 2 & 7 He held an odd relationship with Jugram Haschwalth; though he wondered aloud if Bazz-B continuing to challenge him was a sign that Haschwalth was not properly respected as a captain in a passive-aggressive manner, he also offered to teach Bazz-B a lesson for Haschwalth, indicating some degree of respect; he was willing to ignore Yhwach's direct order of the Sternritter not fighting each other in order to do this, though he was irritated when Haschwalth stated that he would report it if Hubert did so.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 7-8 History 1000 years ago, Hubert and Algora entered a village to deliver the news of Yhwach's formation of the Sternritter. While Hubert was detailing the new vanguard to the townsfolk, he was interrupted by Bazz-B, who introduced himself and Jugram Haschwalth as willing to join the Sternritter. However, Hubert merely began riding away, and when Bazz-B demanded to know where he was going, Hubert revealed that the examinations were going to be held in a few days before telling Bazz-B to train until then, as he did not believe he would do very well anyway. Irritated by this, Bazz-B fired a Heilig Pfeil in front of Hubert and challenged him to combat for his position, and a manically smiling Hubert accepted. However, just as Hubert and Bazz-B were about to begin fighting, Yhwach arrived and forced everyone nearby to the ground with his Reiatsu. Hubert apologized for his behavior, but Yhwach forgave him. When Yhwach declared that Haschwalth would join him as an integral part of the Sternritter, Hubert was stunned into silence, but when Haschwalth questioned Yhwach's declaration of him becoming an integral part of the Sternritter, an irritated Hubert berated him for daring to do so and told him to know his place. Three years later, Hubert served under Haschwalth as vice-captain of the Sternritter. After witnessing Haschwalth decline to fight Bazz-B once again, Hubert wondered if this meant Haschwalth was not properly respected as the captain before offering to teach Bazz-B a lesson. Haschwalth reiterated Yhwach's rule against the Sternritter fighting each other, but Hubert claimed he would not know if no one saw it, only to be irritated when Haschwalth stated he would be watching.Bleach manga; Chapter 634, pages 7-8 At some point, Hubert was killed by Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.Bleach manga; Chapter 509, pages 4 & 8 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc During his fight with Royd Lloyd (who was impersonating Yhwach and possessed his memories), Yamamoto uses Zanka no Tachi, Minami: Kaka Jūmanokushi Daisōjin to bring forth the skeletal corpses of those whom he has killed, among them being Hubert, whose visage visibly unnerves Royd. Equipment *'Sword': Hubert wielded a medium-length sword, which he kept in a black sheath on his left hip. It had a black handle and a light-colored hilt, which curved slightly toward the handle at the ends.Bleach manga; Chapter 632, page 12 References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Sternritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich Category:Manga Only Characters